


SPG 100

by Reymonkey



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymonkey/pseuds/Reymonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 short drabbles/bits and pieces each based on a prompt. Msg me if you'd like the prompt list to write your own off of!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of it all?

The first time the steam-powered automatons heard their creator sing, the sound stirred something uneasy deep in their blue matter cores, as if the temperature had dropped several sudden degrees. It was sudden and unexpected. The musical note rose and fell in a keening wail. When they peered at Peter Walter, at his desk in the lab, his head was in his hands.  
-But this was not the beginning.

The first time blue matter’s glow illuminated the eye sockets in the copper face he’d made, Peter Walter felt a surge of excitement and pride. This success would be only the first of many, just the start of a project to win the heart of the brilliant and lovely Delilah Moreau. Beside the waking automaton lay plans for an entire steam-powered band.  
-But this was not the beginning.

The first time she walked into the lecture room, both men were lost. Perhaps it should have been a surprise to no one that two men so closely aligned would fall in love with the same woman. The competition for her affections started friendly, but the Cavalcadium held few fools, and their fellow members were not shocked to see the contest go sour. Thadeus Becile was first to take a step too far, running green matter experiments his colleagues warned against. Peter Walter took up the challenge with a vengeance, as the battle escalated into one that would shake the foundations of the entire Cavalcadium and end in ruins, while Delilah’s heart was lost forever to anyone.  
-But this was not the beginning.

The first time Peter Walter stepped into the Cavalcadium was the first time he felt like he’d come home. His moment of awe was only interrupted by a heavyset man close to his own age struggling with an armload of books and blueprints. The sound of them hitting the floor was accompanied by, “Sorry! I’m new here, and I was just trying to bring in some ideas…”  
Peter Walter helped the other man gather up his dropped plans, and what caught his eye grabbed his interest even more than the Cavalcadium itself. “I’m new, too. Is this… let’s go to a lab together…” He couldn’t wait to hear more about the blueprint he’d just picked up.  
The stocky man smiled, tried to offer a handshake under the books, and dropped another. “Thadeus Becile-oops…”  
Both men laughed, guessing at the beginning of a friendship that would, in the future, inspire them both to ever greater heights of scientific wonders.


	2. Michael in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets in the middle of an argument.

“-Well **you’re** just a great, big, g-g-gawky dummins… kn-n-now nothing!” Rabbit’s stammering voice carried, echoing up the halls.  
“ **You’re** a clanking rust-heap!” The Spine’s usual bass tended to rise in pitch when he was truly aggravated.  
Michael sighed and put down the guitar to go see what they were arguing about this time.  
  
After more than a century of shared history, the two oldest automatons understood each other as few other people could. While The Jon and Hatchworth might have been nearly as old, there was some extra level of kinship between The Spine and Rabbit. P.A. Walter I had fathered more than one set of twins. For all that they shared, his first two creations were also as different as night and day; a prankster and a straight man. They were polar opposites, and knowing each other so well meant knowing all the right (or wrong) buttons to push, when they got into an argument… and argue they did. The Spine’s quiet yearning to be human, in particular, was a sore point with Rabbit. Rabbit’s devotion to their creator’s vision, on the other hand, rubbed The Spine the wrong way as it grew increasingly impractical with the passage of time. Usually these topics were carefully avoided in the name of peace in an always-chaotic household. Once in a while the tensions mounted, though, and when it snapped, things could turn ugly fast.  
  
With all of this in mind, Michael approached the fight as if he were stepping into a landmine. Some days, the fragility of human flesh was the only thing that could stop two aging, walking metal tanks from coming to blows. Gritting his teeth, Michael stepped between them. “Take it easy guys! The whole mansion can hear you…” This may or may not have been true, but the absence of any other humans present to break it up meant nothing. Often nobody wanted to get in the middle of something like this, and thus everyone made themselves scarce.  
They paused, both glaring. The Spine steamed quietly. Mismatched eyes narrowed, in Rabbit’s oxidized face.  
“He said-d cowboys’re better ‘n pir-r-rates!” Rabbit blurted out with vehemence.  
“All I said-d was-“ The Spine began to yell right back.  
“Wait, **that’s** what you’re arguing about? Cowboys and pirates? That’s **IT??!** ” Michael gaped.  
Both automatons nodded, sullen and resentful still.  
“…But …but everyone knows ninjas are the best!” With a manic gleam on his eye, Michael bolted from the room, leaving both robots sputtering. It would take them a moment to recover and give chase, and nobody made of that much metal ran fast. It was another argument successfully defused, and Michael would make good on his assertion by escaping any repercussions.


End file.
